


Sopor

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [2]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Noncontober 2020, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Superboycest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Conner encuentra a Jon durmiendo sobre el viejo sillón del granero. Sus carnosos muslos se ven increíbles en esos pantalones cortos.Día 2: Somnofilia
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 9





	Sopor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Doze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663998) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Pasar el verano en la granja cosechando maíz no es exactamente el concepto de diversión que Conner tiene. Al menos, su madre le dio las llaves de la mansión Luthor y puede llevar chicas de excursión a la propiedad. Clark había sido un adolescente tímido que pasaba las noches mirando a través de un telescopio. Conner estaba en libertad condicional por atropellar a un par de vacas.

Sube las escaleras del viejo granero llegando a la antigua fortaleza de su padre. Su hermano menor yace profundamente dormido en el viejo sillón. Estuvo con Pa arreglando la cerca perimetral y eso lo dejo agotado. Jonathan tenía un claro favoritismo que no se molestaba en disimular. Se opuso al matrimonio de Lex y Clark, fue él más feliz cuando se divorciaron. Incluso, pidió que le pusieran su nombre al hijo que Clark tuvo con Lois, su segunda esposa.

Jon estira sus extremidades y se revuelve en la superficie acolchonada. Hace un ligero sonido de satisfacción, Conner coloca su vaso con jugo en la mesa de centro. Camina a la ventana mirando el paisaje obscuro, dándole un pequeño golpe al telescopio. Su mirada vuelve a Jonathan, el joven.

“Jon.” Conner lo llama desde la ventana. La bombilla incandescente que debe de tener casi tantos años como ese granero apenas brilla. Deja caer una luz tenue sobre el cuerpo del menor. El niño no se inmuta, continua boca abajo abrazando entre sus manos la vieja almohada. “Jonathan.”

El estudiante se revuelve, frotando su rostro contra la tela. Kon avanza de vuelta al sillón, sentándose sobre la mesa de madera. Recarga sus codos en sus muslos inclinándose para observar mejor al menor. Dejo los jeans campiranos de mezclilla azul, vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos muy cortos. Era la ropa de Conner cuando tenía menos edad que Jon, pero el chico era delgado y podría usar la ropa vieja de su hermano más años que el mismo dueño.

El logo de ADIDAS está desgastado en una de las esquinas, la tela que alguna vez fue negra ahora luce un poco grisácea por las lavadas. Esa fue la razón por la cual Clark insistió en guardar la ropa vieja de su primer hijo. Luthor traza con su dedo índice la línea roja en uno de los costados de la prenda. Los pantalones ya comienzan a quedarle pequeños a Jon. Cubriendo apenas su trasero, Kon no había tenido esos pensamientos antes.

Toca con su palma abierta uno de los muslos del menor, subiendo hasta la unión de sus piernas. Su tierna piel es suave al tacto, sin marcas o cicatrices. De un color pálido que destella a la luz artificial de la antigua lámpara. Ambos son chicos de ciudad, todo el sol que tomaban era cuando salía a la playa o perdían el camión. Jon hace un sonido extraño y se acomoda de nuevo.

Conner retrocede quitando su mano de la infantil carne de su hermano. El menor se da vuelta, pasando su pequeña palma sobre su estómago. Saborea la saliva en su boca y regresa a su sueño profundo. Luthor sabe que no debería estar pensando en eso, es mejor que se vaya antes de que haga otra cosa estúpida. Solo debía tomar alguno de los autos en la mansión, dar una vuelva en el centro del pueblo y podría pasar la noche con alguna chica campesina linda.

Pero…no tiene un permiso de conducir y si algún policía lo ve detrás del volante, irá directamente a la correccional. Su madre está en Tokio, ella no volaría desde la lejana Asia solo para cubrir un error tan estúpido como ese. Aún peor, Clark no lo permitiría. Diría que Conner necesita aprender límites y todo el mismo sermón que siempre repite.

Acerca su mano temblorosa de nuevo, apretando la rodilla. Frotando con su pulgar pequeños círculos sobre el hueso. Acariciando con un poco más de rudeza el interior de sus muslos. Jon gime, eso es claramente un gemido. Se revuelve en el sofá y relaja su cuerpo, al tiempo que abre sus piernas. Afuera solo se escucha el sonido del viento y los grillos. El chico mayor está imposiblemente callado.

Toma los dos muslos en sus manos, dejando su lugar en la mesa para sentarse cerca de Jonathan. Frota las piernas de su hermano desde los pequeños tobillos que están cubiertos con calcetines hasta la unión de estas. Acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la cadera del menor. Jon suspira, cuando Conner roza su pene. Los ojos del mayor se abren notando la reacción del chico.

Luthor se muerde la lengua, toma el borde de los pantalones tirándolo abajo. Dejando al descubierto la ropa interior blanca con estampado de patitas de perro. Una de las manos de adolescente toca al niño por encima de sus calzoncillos. Frotando la pequeña polla, oyendo los sonidos ahogados que escapan de los labios del menor. Conner se ciñe sobre su hermano, observando de cerca sus reacciones.

La otra mano se cuela debajo de la camisa, levantando la prenda hasta el pecho plano del crío. Toma entre sus dedos el inocente botón rosado, dando un pequeño tirón. Midiendo las reacciones de Lane, el menor se revuelve de nuevo sin despertarse. La pequeña polla ya está dura contra su mano, reacción que es normal pues el niño se encuentra en la pubertad.

Conner lo piensa de nuevo, si va a retroceder ese es un buen momento. La cadera de Jon se sacude contra su mano buscando más del toque experto de su hermano. El mayor hecha los calzoncillos abajo también dejándolos sobre la mesa, solo se frotará entre esos muslos. No llegará hasta el final. Se dice como si eso no fuera ya malo. Empuja a Jonathan para que se recueste de lado acomodándose detrás del joven.

Lucha con sus pantalones bajándoles un poco. Liberando su erección, frota la punta contra la suave piel de su hermano empujándose con lentitud entre los muslos del chiquillo. Toma el pequeño pene en su palma y vuelve a la estimulación en el pecho de Jon. Empuja atrás, regresando con la misma calma. Disfrutando de la calidez de esas piernas.

Escuchando ligeros gemidos cuando su cadera se azota contra el pequeño trasero. Jonathan tiembla, suspirando su cuerpo no pone ninguna resistencia al trato. Conner se acomoda sobre el sillón, metiendo su pene entre las tiernas mejillas. Ha estado con hombres antes… tal vez debería mostrarle a su hermano los placeres de un amante masculino. Hay un sollozo particularmente fuerte seguido del espeso líquido caliente que mancha su mano.

El niño ha tenido suficiente con eso, pero Conner no. Busca a tientas su billetera, siempre lleva algunos condones con él. Regresa a Jon al sofá, recostando de nuevo en su espalda. Su respiración se ha vuelto desigual y su minúscula polla sigue extramente dura. Kon encuentra un lugar entre las piernas de su hermanito, abriendo uno de los envoltorios metálicos.

No puede meterse en él de golpe. Debía estirarlo al menos un poco. Incluso, a los chicos experimentados les tomaba tiempo adaptarse a una polla. Coloca el condón en uno de sus dedos frotándolo contra el agujero del menor, envuelve con su mano el pequeño pene y acerca su boca al pecho de su hermano. Chupando el delicado botón entre sus labios forzado su digito al interior del niño.

Jonathan jadea, chupa sus labios y suelta un largo suspiro. El toque sobre su pene logra relajarlo, permitiendo que el dedo de su hermano mayor lo explore. El lubricante del condón hace fácil la tarea de penetrarlo. Jon suspira de nuevo, separando sus piernas, Conner lo toma como un aviso agregando otro dígito. Busca con las puntas de sus dedos ese punto que se siente diferente en las entrañas del chico.

El pequeño pene de Jon se sacude, separa sus labios dejando salir un ligero grito. La velocidad de la mano de Conner aumenta, presiona el piercing contra el pezón de su hermano. El menor se ahoga con su voz, aprieta sus diminutos puños. Kon muerde la inocente piel, entre el metal y sus dientes.

Deleitándose con el sonido de la voz de su hermano, el menor debe de estar tan cansado que ni siquiera eso logra despertarlo. Conner separa sus dedos, frotando las paredes del crío. Jon se adapta maravillosamente, sin poner oposición ni tensarse. Dejando que el chico mayor lo abra con facilidad, llevándolo tan profundo en su primera vez. La idea de que Jonathan ha hecho eso antes le come la cabeza.

El chico solloza, arqueando su cuerpo. Kon mete un tercer dedo, azotando su palma abierta contra el hoyo de su hermano menor. Jonathan se revuelve en la superficie acolchonada, levantando sus piernas. Separando sus labios para dar un prolongado gemido. Conner presiona la punta de la diminuta polla de Lane impidiéndole obtener su liberación.

Tira el condón de su mano buscando otro en su cartera. Se sienta en sus rodillas, comenzando a deslizar el látex en su miembro. Esa es su última oportunidad para detenerse, volver a poner la ropa a su hermano y actuar como si nunca hubiera pensado en follar al chico mientras esta semi inconsciente.

El pequeño niño se sacude y separa sus piernas. Pasa su diminuta mano por su estómago buscando estimular su miembro. Es el último empujón que el chico mayor necesita. Sujeta las manos de Lane contra la almohada, frotando con la punta de su polla el maltratado hoyo. Se empuja en una sola estocada rápida, deteniéndose en las entrañas del menor. Luthor respira con dificultad mirando desde arriba a Jonathan, el líquido blanquecino se derrama sobre su vientre. Al tiempo que suelta un sollozo lastimero.

Conner aprieta las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, balanceándose con penetraciones lentas pero profundas. Escuchando los gemidos entrecortados que el menor deja salir. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncen y los dedos de sus pies se contraen. El chico mayor debe detenerse para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, mordiéndose la lengua. Ni siquiera una chica virgen era tan estrecha. Aun así, con su diminuto cuerpo relajado Jon lo estaba tragando con tanta facilidad.

Lo empuja de nuevo, con el mismo ritmo que marco al comienzo. Percatándose de cómo se vuelve menos difícil abrirse paso en sus cálidas entrañas. Lo azota con fuerza, escuchando el golpeteo que sus pieles hacen al chocar. Jonathan se muerde los labios, sus piernas se levantan en el momento en que su hermano golpea el lugar que sus dedos encontraron previamente. Su grito resuena en las paredes del viejo granero. No hay esperma saliendo de su cuerpo en esta ocasión.

El mayor se detiene al ser estrujado en las apretadas paredes de su hermano menor. Apretando los labios, observa a Jon tiritar. Derramándose en el interior del chico, estrujando las manos de Jonathan entre las suyas. Conner retrocede, quitándose el condón usado. Rebuscando otro, necesita sentirlo de nuevo. La manera en que fue comprimido por ese inmaduro cuerpo cuando Lane tuvo un orgasmo.

Jonathan jadea, revolviéndose. Cierra sus piernas y se da vuelta colocándose en posición fetal. Abrazando la almohada, busca una forma como es para continuar durmiendo. Kon Lanza el preservativo a la papelera, cambiándolo por uno nuevo. Sujeta al joven por los tobillos ayudándolo a ponerse boca abajo. Se acomoda sobre el menor con sus rodillas separadas a cada lado de las delgadas extremidades.

Lane coloca su rostro sobre la almohada, pasando sus manos debajo. Conner sujeta la base de su polla, frotando las punta en el interior de las tiernas mejillas. Presionando encima del hoyo Jon tomándose el tiempo para observar cómo su miembro entra sin apenas dificultad en el chico. Deteniéndose cuando su cadera golpea el trasero de Jonathan.

Se mece con menos consideración que antes, una de sus manos busca meterse debajo de la camisa de Lane. Tocando su pecho, tirando de la piel ahí, pellizcando la tierna carne entre sus dedos. Jon chilla contra la tela de la almohada. Babeando la superficie, frotando su miembro en el sillón. Conner ajusta sus rodillas, penetrándolo de manera rápida y no tan profunda.

Percatándose como ese tierno chiquillo se deja usar sin resistencia. No sabía que Jonathan tuviera el sueño tan pesado. El pequeño agujero se dilata extraordinariamente. Ninguno de sus amantes se ha sentido así, siendo succionado por ese cuerpo infantil, escuchando a su hermano ahogarse con su voz. Sollozando sin saber por qué se siente bien.

Jon también debe de sentirse bien, siendo estimulado en su trasero por un amante experimentado. Con su polla frotándose contra la superficie acolchonada en cada dura penetración que su hermano le da. Las cálidas manos de su atacante tocando su pecho, apretando sus pezones en sus dedos expertos. Con una precisión alarmante.

“¡Conner! ¡Jon! ¡La cena esta lista!” Martha grita desde la estrada del granero. Lane parpadea reaccionado al llamado. Su cuerpo se siente extraño, su barriga caliente y algo no está bien. Las manos de ¿quién? Jonatan vuelve su rostro encontrándose con su hermano mayor. Su cerebro trabaja vertiginosamente, atando cabos, uniendo las piezas que faltan.

La mano de Conner se cierra sobre su boca. Jonathan intenta pelea, el chico mayor se detiene en su interior usando su peso para inmovilizarlo. Kon aprieta los dientes notando cuan tenso se ha puesto el crío. Sus dedos no dejan de trabajar en el pecho del menor, trazando círculos. Tirando de la piel, apretándolo ganándose un chillido ahogado. Jon grita contra la palma de Kon, puede que sea joven, pero no estúpido. Sabe, lo que está pasando, entiendo que es lo que están haciendo.

“¡Ahora mismo bajamos!” Responde finalmente Luthor. Apretando su agarre en el rostro de Jonathan.

“Bien, pero dense prisa o su abuelo se acabará toda la tarta.” Concluye Martha cerrando la puerta del granero con un sonido estruendoso. Jon quiere preguntar por qué su hermano le está haciendo eso. Desde cuando se lo ha hecho, Conner sale por completo de él. Jonathan suspira, su mano todavía lo mantiene callado, puede oírlo susurra algo a sus espaldas.

El mayor pelea intentando quitarse el condón con una mano. Se sienta sobre los muslos de Lane manteniéndolo inmovilizado. Sintiendo como el niño se relaja cuando sale de él. Sin avisarle lo penetra de nuevo, antes de que pueda tensarse o asimilar lo que sucede se mueve en su interior. La idea de ponerse un preservativo era para evitar que Jon supiera lo que había sucedido, ahora que estaba despierto ya no lo necesitaba.

Lane aprieta la almohada en su mano, aquello debería de ser doloroso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo lo está tomando con tanta facilidad. Notando la fuerza con la que su hermano azota su trasero, como golpea en su estómago y su interior vibra en cada penetración imposiblemente profunda.

Sus piernas tiemblan cuando muele ese lugar en sus intestinos y se encuentra a sí mismo levantando sus caderas para recibir con mayor rapidez la dura flagelación en su hoyo. Conner levanta su mano, sujetándolo por los hombros. Haciéndolo cuevear su cuerpo. Jonathan gime hundiendo su rostro en la vieja almohada, gimoteando contra la tela.

¿Por qué su hermano le hace eso? ¿Por qué él no hace esto con una chica como lo hacía siempre? Conner no es suave, mucho menos ahora que Jonathan no se opone. Que abre sus piernas y se apoya en sus rodillas para darle un mejor ángulo de penetración. El menor reconoce la sensación aplastante en su vientre, la calidez que lo inunda cuando Kon lo rompe, magullando su carne. Grita mordiendo la almohada entre sus dientes, sintiendo el abrasador calor derramarse de su cuerpo.

Su hermano mayor continúa follando a través de su orgasmo, con embestidas erráticas. Conner lo sigue poco después, tomando la cintura inigualablemente estrecha en sus manos. Atestando el virginal cuerpo de esperma, lleno al chico por primera vez. Luthor recarga su cabeza en la espalda de Jon, respirando con dificultad. Permitiendo también a Lane recuperarse.

“Jon.” Conner lo llama, dejando cortos besos en el cuello del joven. Acercándose a su oreja. “Ahora serás mi novia. ¿Quieres ser la novia de tu hermano mayor?”

Lane asiente, frotando su mejilla en sobre la tela. Las gentiles manos de su hermano acarician su vientre, suben por su pecho y lo abrazan. Luthor se acerca más rozando sus narices juntas mirándolo con esos ojos verdes siempre sinceros.

“Sí, quiero ser tu novia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden buscarme en Twitter, soy más activa ahí.  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
